the_untermationfandomcom-20200214-history
Maria (torturer)
Maria is a torturer involved with the Animalian Junta. Name She was named after the SS guard Maria Mandel who she was also inspired by. She is also one rare character who has had two inspirations. Mandel and another Nazi concentration camp guard Irma Grese. Appearence She is an anthropomorphic lioness who looks very similar to Zira and Vitani but is slightly less wild looking. In terms of appearance she has light brown fur and red eyes with a pure white underbelly and wears military style clothing as she wears a white blouse, a dark green jacket with a brown belt across her waist and a dark green skirt but like the other animals she goes with bare feet. Role During the dictatorship Maria is involved with torture at about two concentration camps where she is involved with torturing many female prisoners the main one being Dusty who she had kidnapped although she takes part in torturing Cristina alongside Gilbert. After the dictatorship ends Maria tries to flee to Sarajevo but fails and alongside Belladonna, Mirage and Vitani she is arrested and sent to the Animalian palace of justice as part of the Junta trials. On trial she does not show any remorse and when asked if she is sorry she says "It was my duty. Would you have felt any remorse if you were in my position?" Ultimately Maria is sentenced to twenty years in prison for her role in the dictatorship. The sentence is reduced to five years and when she is released she is extradited to Tyrannia to stand trial for her role in torture during the dictatorship of Grigori. She then serves 10 years and is then released after 3 years for good behavior. Today she resides in Animalia. Personality In terms of personality Maria is like an animal version of female guards in Nazi concentration camps namely Ilse Koch and Irma Grese but whilst not as extreme as them she is just as cruel and sadistic mainly using some of the techniques that Gilbert uses on Cristina on some of her own prisoners. The main techniques she uses include mainly electric shocks and beatings. She is also very cruel to Dusty and at one point forces her to ingest about 15 ml or 0.015000L of water and ties her in a very difficult position so she is unable to free herself and is also like a bully towards her often keeping her immobile for periods of time and mocking her and humiliating her. She also often does the same techniques to Cristina. She is also very jealous of Emily and is one of the prisoners who hates her during her time in prison and of all the members in the Junta Maria is the most psychopathic of them all as she shows no remorse towards other prisoners or emotion and is also the most aggressive as during her time in prison she and Emily have a fight which results in Maria being shackled to the wall of her cell for the rest of her imprisonment until Emily's release when the former prisoner forgives her and tells a guard to let her go. Although Maria has no friendships with any members of the Junta she has a hidden friendship with Mirage and flees Animalia with her but the aftermath of the dictatorship also destroys Maria's will to flee as she accepts her arrest by the Animalian Patriotic Front. Also like Hannah though Maria has a heart of steel during her Junta years and her first trial her time in prison virtually breaks her as she is often heard and seen crying in prison and though she is emotional at her second trial she manages not to cry. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Military Category:Criminals Category:Villains